


Whistle

by Deus_Queen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Humor, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crack Crossover, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Freddie Mercury as a Transformers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Multi, Music, Other, Psychological Torture, Relationship(s), Singing, Song Lyrics, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Torture, excuse my english, real person fiction - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Freddie Mercury died, and reincarnated as the timid neutral named Whistle, who possesses the most incredible voice of all. Now he walks in the halls of the Lost Light while discovering the wonders and misfortunes of his voice.IDWverse





	1. Primer concierto

"Following"

Whistle, was a neutral mech of small and slender body of yellow, white and black colors; He tried not to be intimidated when the great body of the famous Red Alert was in front of him. "Name" said the biggest mech.

"W-Whistle"

"Whistle?" Asked the red mech while still watching the tablet in front of him "Well, why did you decide to tackle?

"My friend, Trailbreaker, convinced me to come to this ... hum Adventure?" He hesitated. Red Alert then looked at him, and Whistle almost jumped at his look, expected to be rejected.

"You can enter," he finally said.

Whistle was surprised and happy for a moment "Thank you," he said as he entered the boat.

 

From there, many adventures happened. Adventures that almost kill them all.

* * *

 

"Whistle, right?" A voice asked him. The neutral then noticed that it was the red and white minibot, Swerve?

"Yes ..." he replied a little nervous.

"Trailbreaker told me about you, they told me you have a great voice"

 _'Oh Primus no, Tailbreaker will be my grave_ '

"So I thought _Hey, why do not you invite the singer to the bar to relax everyone?"_

Whistle looked at him strangely "Bar?" He asked "But, Ultra Magnus ---"

"Come on, it will be fun, Magnus does not have to know, besides, this is not a proposal he makes to anybody". Yes he did , but Whistle did not have to know.

"I-I'm not sure, I do not want to get into trouble and ---"

"Oh come on! If you have a great voice, you must share it with the world!" He insisted the minibot "Please?"

Whistle was a little surprised of his words, he did not consider himself a singer but ... he liked the idea of singing, since that time he was very drunk and did not sing aloud again. Still, Whistle felt he wanted to do it.

"...OK I will do it"

"Great, that's how it is spoken!"

 

 

"Trailbreaker, I do not think I can do it!" Whistle shrieked. Now I was terrified. Swerve told him that it would only be five or six mech at the most, he was shocked when he saw twenty bots drinking happily in front of a makeshift stage in this small place.

"Calm, calm, Whistle, you can do it, I know you can, you left us speechless that time at Cybertron's bar! You'll do well here too!"

"I was drunk!!" The lower mech was excused "I-I think I should go to Swerve and apologize for ---

"Oh, no, no," said the red-visor mech and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Trust yourself more, Whistle, you'll do fine, I know what!" His friend smiled "Because I trust you!"

Whistle moaned in anguish at hearing his words and was encouraged a little more, discarding the idea of leaving, it was also late to back down because Swerve already announced his entry. The mech just sighed deeply and took the stage. Very nervous and scared of all the opticians who watched him. He looked again at Trailbreaker, and he smiled widely.

Whistle sighed again and began in a soft voice, remembering that melody he had heard in a strange dream.

" _She keeps Moet and Chandon_  
 _in her pretty cabinet_  
 _let them eat cake she says_  
 _just like Marie Antoinette_

_A built in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy_   
_and anytime an invitation_   
_you can't decline._   
_Caviar and cigarettes well versed in etiquette_   
_extraordinarily nice."_

 

Many of the bot cheered at the voice of the slender mech of the stage. They stopped drinking while attending to the meaning of their words, they did not understand them, but still enjoyed them. At the bar, Swerve was speechless. He had been told that the boy was a good singer, but this was something else, the mech literally had a vocalizer full of sounds made by Primus. His voice was firm, and he controlled the frequencies of each buzz and sound he released, everything was in perfect coordination making his voice strong, penetrating and beautiful.

" _She's a killer queen gunpowder gelatine_  
 _dynamite with a laser beam_  
 _guaranteed to blow your mind._  
 _(Anytime)_  
 _Recommended_  
 _at the price_  
 _insatiable an appetite wanna try?_

_To avoid complications_   
_she never kept the same address_   
_in conversation she spoke just like a baroness._   
_Met a man from China_   
_went down to Geisha Minah_   
_then again incidentally_   
_if you're that way inclined_   
_(She's a killer queen)_   
_Perfume came naturally from Paris_   
_(Naturally)_

_for cars she couldn't care less_   
_fastidious and precise "_

 

Trailbreaker marveled when he heard his friend sing again. The last time he heard it, it was while they were drunk, and Whistle was not afraid to let go of his majestic song, then he fell silent because the cops had started chasing them. He smiled more when he saw that Rewind was starting to turn on his camera to record this moment.

 

" _Drop of a hat_  
 _she's as willing as a playful as a pussy cat_  
 _then momentarily out of action_  
 _temporarily out of gas_  
 _to absolutely drive you wild - wild_  
 _She's out to get you "_

When he finished, he was encouraged by the applause and shouts he received. All filling it with compliments and congratulations for his great voice. Whistle was very happy to make everyone happy, and he thought he might get used to this.


	2. Pasillo de Whirl

"Could you sing something to me?"

Whistle almost tripped on his own legs when he felt a claw go through his shoulder. Whirl was amused by his reaction and wrapped his large arm around the shoulder of the smaller mech. Whistle knew this mech, The famous Whirl, a fearsome troublemaker of the ship. Whistle had so far kept away from everything that caused trouble, but it seemed that the problems were inevitable in this crazy ship. So he tried not to show so much fear when the mech curved his optics. Whistle imagined this as a smile.

"H-hum ..?" The words did not form in his mouth, he was afraid and trembled slightly "I--"

"Do not try to cheat me, skinny, I know you sing cute! Unfortunately I could not attend your concert at the little bar so I want you to do a personal concert here for me" I speak Whirl with fun "By the way, I'm Whirl, to serve you, except I will not serve you, you will do it right now, now say ahhh ~~ "

Whistle almost fell from fear when his optics wobbled in a strange expression in that yellow spot. Whirl would not kill him! I just wanted to hear him sing, and maybe ... I would not kill him. He did not dare much to sing in the middle of the desolate corridor, but nevertheless, he would do it if he wanted to live.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Whistle said nervously and took a breath from her respirators. His processor immediately searched for the lyrics of a song Whirl would like, a song he remembered in his dreams.

 

" _Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise_  
 _Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_  
 _You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_  
 _Kicking your can all over the place, singin'_

_We will, we will rock you"_

Whirl was encouraged by her singing. His antennas rose attentively, optimizing his audios to listen better and not let out any sound of that vocalizer so Magnificent? Was that word enough? Whirl had heard that the mech of poor colors and look as insignificant as Rung had a great voice, but this was something else, His voice was organized and firm, his tones were strong and seemed to tear his spark with the great determination he heard .

" _We will, we will rock you_  
 _We will, we will rock you_

_Buddy, you're a young man, hard man_   
_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_   
_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_   
_Waving your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will rock you, sing it!_   
_We will, we will rock you, yeah"_

Whirl only felt that what was needed here was music, a great melody that equaled the great mech vocalizer. Whirl, unconsciously, began to make a primitive sound with his depe, going from 1-2 Pap! On the third he hit harder. That was enough to be used as a melody for the mech he sang. He also did not notice that other mechs passing through other nearby corridors, began to approach the great voice they heard, some came out of their rooms to listen and gradually come closer to the product of such an incredible voice.

" _Buddy, you're an old man, poor man_  
 _Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday_  
 _You got mud on your face, big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!_

_We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on_   
_We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!_   
_We will, we will rock you, one more time_

_We will, we will rock you_   
_Yeah"_

When he finished, Whistel sighed loudly, his vocalizer needed a little rest. His voice seemed to respond to the small sound that Whirl produced for him, that made him more animated and decided to sing. His spark practically jumped with joy, forgetting fear or any other emotion.

It did not last long

He almost fell on his back when he found several optics observing him with joy and amazement. Many of the crew members decided to leave when they heard a great voice, and Whistle concentrated so much that he did not even see so many mech coming. Whirl seemed to process what happened, so she remained motionless while that strange optician watched him.

 

"Whoa!" Someone shouted in amazement "That was great! Would you sing again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	3. La clínica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Sparkeater: Trailbreaker

"I'm surprised you're here"

"I'm surprised you're not here"

Whistle was embarrassed and lowered her gaze. His friend in the litter of the Lost light clinic was still smiling at him. Trailbreaker was optimistic, even when he was missing a leg. He was a little surprised that the clinic was half empty given the last disaster that occurred. Only a few mech were in the bunks, resting and others talking to some friends.

"I ... I hid in the washings when I heard about the sparkeater." Whistle was ashamed of himself. When he found out about the monster, he got too scared and threw himself into the first place he considered "safe". There he was begging Primus not to die.

Trailbreaker laughed "I do not blame you, I also panic when I found out, and ..." He fell silent at once, sounding uncomfortable.

Whistle raised an eyebrow "Are you okay? The Sparkeater hurt you?" He asked worried "Trailbreaker?"

The mech of the red visor averted his gaze. Observing a distant litter that housed a bot that recharged. There was nothing interesting, but he did not want to see the slim mech sitting next to his bunk.

"Trailbreaker" his friend's voice now sounded straighter. Without hesitation and in a demanding tone. Rarely was that tone heard in Whistle. So it trembled slightly.

"Maybe ..." The mech let out a nervous giggle "The Sparkeater did not do this to me" He confessed "It was more like an accident"

The blue optics of the small mech were curved

"When I heard about the Sparkeater, it scared me a lot, and when I heard a sound in the ceiling grilles, I got really  very scared, and when I saw someone's blue head, I ended up running and stumbling on the stairs, my leg got stuck in some tubes and ... I ended up rolling on the stairs leaving my leg behind. "He said embarrassed while laughing nervously.

Whistle sighed "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Trailbreaker, I also panicked, and maybe that panic allowed us to be alive"

Trailbreaker snorted annoyed "At least you do not have a leg missing"

Whistle sighed

"Boy, you have three more minutes"

The youngest mech observed that the great figure of the famous doctor Ratchet was nearby, observing them with boredom. Maybe his life is boring, for that reason he always brought that face.

"Yes, right away," he replied softly. The visit would end soon, and I did not want to leave Trailbreaker upset and alone on the bunk.

The oldest mech just walked away from another patient.

Whistle moved his optics to the grumpy mech on the bunk. Gently, he took one of the black mech's hands, and Trailbreaker watched him in confusion.

"You want...?" His smile appeared "Can you sing something?" I ask.

Trailbreaker was very surprised by this. Whistle was very shy when it came to singing, they almost always had to push him to do it. That he wants to do it of his own will for him, made his spark jump in strange joy.

"I ..." He watched as Whistle's touch on his hand was so soft and with no intention of letting go. "H-hum ... yes-yes, if you want"

Whistle smiled. He did not sing again since Whirl threatened his life, well, he did not threaten her but his mere presence meant death for Whistle. So singing for a friend calmed him down deeply.

His processor found another letter to dedicate to his friend, another letter he remembered from a dream.

_"I've paid my dues_  
_Time after time_  
_I've done my sentence_  
_But committed no crime_  
_And bad mistakes_  
_I've made a few_  
_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_  
_But I've come through"_

Whistle's voice now sounded softly, he did not shout in his singing. They were in a clinic and decided to hold back, but even so, strength and softness went hand in hand with their vocalizer.

_"We are the champions, my friends_  
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_  
_We are the champions_  
_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions of the world"_

Trailbreaker watched the view before him. The delicate-looking mech held his hand insistently, while bathing in his beautiful melody. Trailbreaker could not help his spark will throb.

_"I've taken my bows_  
_And my curtain calls_  
_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_  
_I thank you all"_

The other patients in the clinic stopped doing everything they did, and only paid attention to that song so delicate and beautiful that they listened. The clinic before was so silent, but with that whisper in the midst of all that boredom, it made them relieved and distracted from their pain. Enjoying the music and calming their fears.

_"But it's been no bed of roses_  
_No pleasure cruise_  
_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_  
_And I ain't gonna lose"_

Ratchet stopped walking, and paid attention to the low voice that was heard. His audios had not heard a song like that before. He knew that he should be upset that someone made a noise, but he found that he found that voice so calming, and so beautiful.

" _We are the champions, my friends_  
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_  
_We are the champions_  
_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions of the world"_

When he finished on a note higher than normal, Whistle almost regretted singing. I was in a clinic, I was supposed to keep quiet, but I was making a fuss.

"Wow, that was great as always, Whistle!" Congratulated Trailbreaker "Thank you for singing for me" his smile grew more.

Whistle laughed nervously. He liked to make Trailbreaker happy, but he was nervous to see that everyone's optics were again on him. I prayed that the CMO, Ratchet, will not hear him sing.

"Boy"

He bristled at the sound of the doctor's hoarse voice close to him. Maybe one step. Now Whistle would be released from the clinic by rioter!

"Y-yes?" He barely asked when confronting the doctor with a serious expression.

Ratchet observed him without saying anything for a few moments "This clinic is not a stage for singers, I hope you know"

Whistle almost felt bad, not for him, but for the rest in this room. They probably wanted to rest after suffering injuries, but nevertheless, Whistle was the one who disturbed their peace.

"I understand, sir." He lowered his embarrassed look "It will not happen again"

Trailbreaker was about to defend his friend, but stopped when Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But that was the best song I've ever heard"

Whistle looked up in hope. Ratchet looked around and Whistle followed him, all the patients were now sleeping peacefully, as if they had taken a sedative to give him the opportunity to sleep the recharge they never had. Whistle's sparkle shimmered at that

And then he smiled

"The time of the visit is over" Ratchet finally said, pushing his hand away.

Whistle nodded and Ratchet walked away. Trailbreaker giggled "I think you like him"

Whistle laughed "I think I do not like her"


	4. Canciones de Blaster

"Do y-you say it seriously?" Whistle's voice was full of disbelief and emotion.

The big mech in front of him smiled "That's right, I'm not kidding, I saw potential in you when I heard you sing for Whirl"

Whistle tried that the feeling of fear did not pinch him when he remembered Whirl and his singing in the middle of the hall, but apparently he should be proud of that, otherwise, he would not be in front of Blaster and his great proposal to compose the melody of his songs .

"What do you say Whistle?" Blaster asked. "Do you like my proposal?"

"Yes!" Whistle did not hesitate to throw his answer, fortunately pushing the stutter out of his voice as he remembered Whirl seconds earlier.

Never mind, Whistle always wanted to sing with a melody, but never had a creativity or help to formulate it, everyone was busy in the war and there was no time for the dreams of any mech. Even Trailbreaker was busy helping the Autobot cause to satisfy the wishes of his good friend. Now, he had the opportunity to take a step to evolve his voice and also had help from Blaster. How hard could it be?

 

* * *

 

 

Oh Holy sacred scum of Primus!

Whistle hit his rudder against the table in front of him. They had already spent more than 9 hours in a row trying to find the right melody for the first song he chose, Whistle named this song as Killer Queen, but so far they had not achieved anything. Blaster had mixed all kinds of sounds with a moved rhythm, until now they had only managed to approve two tracks, it was not much, but at least they had climbed one more step. Whistle was also somewhat ashamed of himself, he had been very demanding with the melody, dismissing mercilessly several of Blaster's suggestions. Sigh. The music was not ready yet, and there was a long way to go, so reaching the path of perfection was far away. Whistle looked at all the data tablets on the table, they were almost a mountain, Primus ...

"Whistle?"

The slender mech jumped from its place when he heard his name, he immediately saw that the big orange Mech was at his side with a smile and holding a glass of energy.

"Blaster, I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts ..." Whistle apologized regretfully.

"Do not worry, I think it's normal for an artist to disconnect from the world for a while" He pushed Energon's glass to the singer mech "For you"

Whistle smiled drinking the drink with his servos "Thank you." He took a big sip and felt that his systems were optimized.

Blaster sat in the nearby chair "I think we should rest for a while, tomorrow we will continue to unite the tracks for the song"

Whistle tried not to grimace "Yes, tomorrow we continue"

Blaster laughed at the lack of encouragement in his voice "If you still do not want to rest, maybe you want to meet the new ones"

Whistle looked at Blaster with confusion. "New?"

"Yes, the doctors at Delphi and ---

"Fortress Maximus" Interrupted Whistle

Blaster smiled. "Have you already known them?"

The little mech denied "Emm .. no, I only heard from them thanks to Trailbreaker, he told me that a disease hit Delphi and that Ratchet, Drift and Pipes arrived just in time to get to save someone called First Aid, Ambulon and. .. "Whistle fell silent

Blaster sighed "Trailbreaker always delivering gossip"

Whistle laughed "That's Tailbreaker" He checked his internal chronometer and was surprised to find that it was too late, since it was always dark in space he could not measure external time through the world. "I think it's time to go, tomorrow I have to get up early to clean up"

Blaster raised an eyebrow. "Are you the cleaner?"

Whistle shrugged "Eh ... not exactly Ultra Magnus did not have time to assign me a job, so not to bore me clean some places" he explained.

Blaster nodded "It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow to continue mixing the sound"

Whistle nodded animatedly and then walked to the door to leave

"Oh wait!" Whistle stopped when he heard Blaster's scream "I forgot to tell you that I will send you some more suggestions for music" Her smile widened "We will take as examples songs from the Earth"

Whistle was surprised by the choice of Blaster, not only why it was organic sounds that he had never heard before, but why it reminded him of the dreams he had been having lately.

"S-Seriously?" He asked still with surprise.

"That's right, I'll send you the songs later, now I have to go back to work" answered Blaster.

Whistle smiled cheerfully "That's great, I'd be happy to hear it!" He answered and then the door opened "Thanks for everything, see you later!"

The spark of Whistle jumped with joy and was moved by the idea of listening to organic music, many despised the organics, but Whistle had not had the opportunity to know anything about them, but he could not help but feel joy when thinking of the music of the land.

The Earth...

Whistle stopped halfway down the hall. Why did she feel so endearing with that name? The earth was a planet unknown to him, but nevertheless he felt mixed feelings when he remembered that name. Whistle worried more and more. What is going on?

To not be alarmed, he decided to blame the stress.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You like me? Do you want more chapters?
> 
> Capitulo 1: Music: Killer Queen - Queen  
> Capitulo 2: Music: Will wo rock you - Queen  
> Capítulo 3: We are the champions - Queen


End file.
